1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to painting shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved painting shield apparatus wherein the same is positionable and received within a window framework to overlie edge portions of a window frame mounted within the window framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of painting, the requirement to apply paint to a window framework and the like is conventionally of a time consuming and arduous labor intensive task. These tasks typically escalate costs of painting. To minimize spiraling labor costs and enhance efficient and effective painting, the instant invention is set forth to overcome low tastes of the prior art not providing the efficacy of overlying portions of a window and abutment within an associated window framework. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,716 to STARK wherein a painting shield utilize a plurality of plate members fixedly mounted to one another defining two adjacent sides of a truncated right or oblique pyramid wherein one of the sides extends at an oblique angle to the base of the aforenoted pyramid to overly upper edges of wall molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,496 to SHOTWELL sets forth a paint guide wherein a planar plate includes a bracket member secured at an upper end thereof for positioning against a framework during a painting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,495 to HARRIS, JR. et al sets forth a painting shield comprising a thin rectangular sheet with a longitudinal crease formed within the sheet as well as a transverse crease to permit bending of the shield about adjacent corners of a surface to be protected during a painting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,323 to RIOUX sets forth an apparatus for protecting a baseboard wherein a cart like member includes extensible plate extending from each end of the cart to overlie the aforenoted baseboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,913 to MORAWSKI sets forth a hanging guard hand tool utilizing a series of angularly oriented plate members to permit overlying various portions of surfaces to be protected during painting.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved painting shield apparatus as addressed by the instant invention which overcomes the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to effectively and efficiently overly window pane portions and abutment with a window frame to protect the window pane portions during a painting procedure and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.